Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from subterranean reservoir formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The processes involved in recovering hydrocarbons from a reservoir are becoming increasingly complex. Typically, subterranean production involves a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site and optimizing well placement within the reservoir, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce, process and transport the hydrocarbons from the reservoir.
Measurements of the geological formation may be made throughout various wireline and well drilling operations using electromagnetic logging techniques. One example technique includes the use of an induction logging tool that can be used to determine resistivity (or its inverse, conductivity) of the geological formations in the proximity of the borehole. Generally, at discrete measurement points within the borehole, a transmitter of the induction logging tool transmits an electromagnetic signal that passes through the geological formation around the borehole and induces a signal in one or more receivers in the induction logging tool. The properties of the signal received, such as its amplitude and/or phase, are influenced by the formation resistivity. Analyzing these signals to determine the formation resistivity and other properties is collectively known as formation evaluation.
In typical logging tools, the one or more receivers are tilted, with the received measurements being focused in the azimuthal direction of the receivers' magnetic moments. To ensure that the entire formation around the tool is measured, the receivers or the tool to which they are coupled are typically rotated. This rotation, however, can be problematic and introduce noise into the measurements. Additionally, the resulting measurements are generally limited to the lateral location of the antennas within the wellbore and their angular orientation with respect to the tool. Further, in systems where multiple transmitter antennas or receiver antennas are laid over each other, the resulting measurements are limited to the lateral location of the antennas within the wellbore.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.